


Cookies and Cuddles

by SappyNyan



Series: Based off the RP [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cookies, Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, I just wanted to cuddle and this is what happened, M/M, Multi, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SappyNyan/pseuds/SappyNyan
Summary: Anti feels clingy and makes cookies to destract themself from their clinginess as neither of their boyfriends are home.





	Cookies and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WantonWordWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantonWordWitch/gifts).



> This is based off the RP group chat I'm part of. I have a HC that Anti identifies as NB, but only found out recently that it was an option and came out.

Anti was clingy. That was pretty normal for them, but it was worse the past few days. Mark needed most of his egos for a big project, so the egos needed had to go. It left Anti alone with just Yan, who was at school most of the time anyway.

They knew Host would be home soon, he had only a few seconds on camera so he would be the first home. But Host had still been gone for three days at this point. Anti decided to make something for when Host got home in order to distract themself from their clinginess. They decided to make chocolate chip cookies, not only because it was an easy recipe, but they were a classic cookie. 

As the timer for the cookies went off, they heard the door open. They thought it was odd for Yan to be home so early, but school was in the middle of finals and it was possible she only had one exam. “Home early today, Yan?” Anti called out. They never got a response, only hearing footsteps. They assumed Yan was listening to music and was going to her room.

They put on the oven mitts and took the cookies out of the oven. Just as Anti was about to place the cookies down, they felt arms snake around their waist. They let out a yelp, jumping at the sudden touch. 

“‘I did not mean to startle you, love’ The Host says, a cheeky tone to his voice. He takes the tray from Anti with a dish towel and places it down”

“Hosty!” Anti squealed in happiness. They turned in Hosts arms and practically jumps onto Host, arms around his neck, legs around his waist. “I missed you so much!”

“The Host almost stumbles as Anti jumps on him. He manages to balance himself and puts his hands under their legs. ‘I missed you too, darling. I love the new skirt too, it looks lovely on you.’ He chuckles as Anti nuzzled their face into his neck.”

Anti giggled, removing themself from Hosts arms. They did a little twirl, the skirt flowing as they did so. The crop top they were wearing complemented the skirt nicely, showing off some midriff. “I know! I just felt cute as fuck today. Now c’mon, I missed you and I’ve wanted to cuddle for daaaaays,” they whined. They grabbed Hosts hand and dragged him to the couch. 

“Someone is clingy today.”

“Shut up, it’s been days since I’ve seen you. Just accept the fact that your boyfri-” Anti stopped themself, still struggling with getting used to their pronoun change. “The fact that your partner wants to cuddle.”

“The Host smiles at his partner as he sits down. He gently pulls Anti down to sit on his lap. ‘Oh no. A travesty. I am trapped.’ The Host says, sarcasm in his voice.”

Anti wrapped their arms and legs around Host once again, but their hold was light. They peppered Hosts face and neck in chaste kisses. “I… missed… you… so… much!” They kissed Host's face in between each word. They then kissed Host softly on his lips before laying their head on his shoulder. 

“The Host wraps his arms around his lover, enjoying their kisses, embrace, and warmth. He thinks about how the only thing that could make this moment more perfect was of Dark were here, joining his boyfriend and partner in cuddling.”

Anti sighed, their breath tickling Host's neck as they did so. “I wish Darky were here too, babe…” Anti placed a chaste where Host's neck met his collar bone. Feeling impulsive, he blew a raspberry there. 

Host squeaked. He. Fucking. Squeaked. “Oh my fuck that was adorable,” Anti commented. 

“The Host blushes at the fact that he squeaked, but a smirk played on his lips. ‘playing that game, are we love?’ he asked. He scrunched his fingers against Anti’s exposed skin in their sides.”

Anti squealed out a laugh. They leaned back from Host to avoid his ticking fingers, but host never relented. Anti retaliated by ticking Host's neck with their fingers. “N-no fair!” They giggled out. “Y-you have m-most of your sk-skin covered!” They pouted. 

The pouting didn't last long and was replaced with loud, glitching laughter. “The Host moves Anti so that they are laying on their back on the couch. He continues to attack all their exposed skin, ticking at their ribs through the crop top. ‘do you give in, love?’ He asks cheekily.”

“H-Host! St-stop, please! P-please!” Their hands reach up to weakly at Host. 

“The Host only smirks as he moves his face to Anti's neck before... ” Host cut himself off by blowing a raspberry on one of Anti's most sensitive spots. “... Host pulls back, heart swelling as he heard Anti's delighted squeals of laughter. He stops his assault of tickling and lays himself next to Anti on the small couch.”

Anti continues to giggle, a goofy smile on their face. They lean in and kiss Host softly. When the two pull apart, Anti has an evil smile on their face. They quickly push Host off the couch, laughing at the resulting thud. “Karma for not stopping when I said.”

“The Host chuckles at his lover and their childish behavior. ‘I love you, Anti,” Host says, his voice genuine.”

“I love you too, Host.” Anti smiles softly at their boyfriend. 

“The Host stands and offers his hand to Anti. Though the cuddling and resulting tickle fight had been fun, he has… other ideas of how he wanted to reunite with his lover. The Host smirks and raises an eyebrow under his bandages.”

Anti nodded, biting the corner of their lip. They took Host's hand, following him to his bedroom. The clinginess and cookies having been long forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> This is gifted to WantonWordWitch, who, not only RP's Host, but is also the inspiration for this work. They are also my partner and I love them.


End file.
